


Pops {My, oh my, what a spy*}

by ZapstarBopstar



Series: Elephants in my tomb [1]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Magic and Science, Magical Bond, Multi, Mystical Creatures, OT+ - Freeform, OT3, OT4, OT5, OT6, OT7, Open Relationships, Other, Polyamory, otp
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:40:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22377364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZapstarBopstar/pseuds/ZapstarBopstar
Summary: In a world where none of these people work for the FBI nor the police, we end up with an exhilarating mess. This mess involves an OC named Bellatrix Chara. They're weird. David ends up dating Ambrosia and Nectar, those two are friends of B-C. Elle ends up with Ambrosia. Gideon ends up dating Rossi, Elle, and the Greek Gallants. When it's those two (they also go by Ambros, Brosia, Sia and Nec, Nect, Tari respectively) and B-C, they're the Constellation Counters. B-C also goes by Bella, Latrix, Llatri, Trix, Chara, Charm, Char, Bel.
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner/Derek Morgan, Aaron Hotchner/Derek Morgan/Spencer Reid, Aaron Hotchner/Jennifer "JJ" Jareau, Aaron Hotchner/Spencer Reid, Aaron/Derek/Penelope/Jennifer/Spencer/Emily, Aaron/Derek/Penelope/Jennifer/Spencer/Emily/OFC, David Rossi/Original Female Character(s)/Original Male Character(s), Derek Morgan/Spencer Reid, Elle Greenaway/Orginal Female Character(s), Emily Prentiss/Spencer Reid, Jason Gideon/David Rossi, Jason Gideon/Elle Greenaway, Jason Gideon/Original Character(s), Jason Gideon/Original Female Character(s), Jennifer "JJ" Jareau/Emily Prentiss, Jennifer "JJ" Jareau/Spencer Reid, Jennifer "JJ" Jareau/William LaMontagne Jr., Penelope Garcia/Derek Morgan, Penelope Garcia/Jennifer "JJ" Jareau, Penelope Garcia/Kevin Lynch, Savannah Hayes/Derek Morgan, Savannah Hayes/Derek Morgan/Spencer Reid
Series: Elephants in my tomb [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1610776
Kudos: 1





	Pops {My, oh my, what a spy*}

**Author's Note:**

> Haley and Jennifer and William are still white. Penelope is half white and half Afro-Latina. Spencer is Afro-Brazilian and Morgan is half Creole instead of white. Aaron is 1/2 Black, 1/4 white and 1/4 Asian (Japanese) & white passing. Emily is British and Jamaican. David is Afro-Italian. Kevin is Indigenous Mexican and white. Gideon is Indigenous Chinese and white. Elle is Afro-Cuban. Bellatrix Chara is the color of roasted caramel, Ambrosia is the color of a Hershey's bar, while Nectar is the color of a toasted marshmallow. They all have dimples, vitiligo, and piebaldism. Funnily enough, all three of them have small port wine stains. Bel has coily brown hair that comes down to their knees, it's dyed scarlet on one side and cinnamon on the other. Ambros has curly dark brown hair that comes down to her bellybutton, it's dyed like honey. Nec has curly almost black hair that comes down to his waist, it's dyed blue.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kevin is weirdly jealous, while William and Haley are "weirdly" not. Shenanigans and plenty of trouble ensue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The timers are little iridescent silver pendulum watches that only you can see, but if/when you meet a soulmate [most people (88%) have 2+, the others (12%) have 1-2] the timer glows violet red and the soulmate(s) can see it as well. The pendulum, which are apparent starting from the eighth month of pregnancy, hangs from a collarbone. The marks range from snowflakes that look like asterisks to flowers that look like starfish. Unlike the timer counterparts, these marks are visible as soon as the individual turns 1 year and 1 one day old.

Kevin stumbles into the room and what he sees shocks him. Penelope is sitting all cuddled up to a _large_ bunch of people and giggling. "Well, **I** think B-C is good for us, **_all_** of us." "I disagree since-" Derek and Spencer both don't think any of the polyam groups are ready for Bellatrix quite yet. So of course they're the next person to enter the room. After bumping into Kevin, who _definitely_ blushes, they saunter over to Spence and [the] D-Man before draping themself over the two of them. "H-hello there Starrah Chara." Spencer flushes and idly traces some of their tattoos while Derek smirks and kisses them right in between their eyebrows. "To what do we owe this pleasure?" "I wanted to meet Kevin, I had a feeling out of the potentially troublesome three (Jennifer, Haley, and William [Bella calls him Willy Will most of the time and occasionally Billy]) he'd be the most _envious_." Kevin is still blushing. He decides to direct his nervous energy to an individual with a somewhat vaguely calming presence Penelope; "You're dating an alien from Folia, and somehow Mr. Rossi and Elle are dating their best friends. Plus, we all know Gideon will end up being with at least one of them soon. All three of them are super stunning vegetarian humanoids with cute little mood ring horns, you know." Jennifer cuts in: "Yeah, they have really cool body parts. The way their skin shimmers in different lighting plus the prehensile hair, it's all so **amazing**. But you should know, when I was talking to Haley last night, she told me that she feels elated that we have been able to be part of such a unique romantic experience." William walks past and gives Bellatrix and Jenny hugs. "Yeah, that jealousy thing was something that I decided to squash in like high school." Ambrosia and Nectar float into the room just to say hi and then get ready to float on out. Kevin falters. "I-I'm sorry." Nectar chuckles tiredly, "I was considering adding you to my ever increasing list of regular old humans to potentially romance but you just _**really**_ killed that vibe for me. Ambrosia just thinks you're the cool kind of weird." She shrugs and pulls her friend and lover away. Bellatrix kisses them in between their horns and lets them go on their way. "They aren't mad, it's just totes exhausting." "The clear lack of truly attempting an understanding of the nudism embracing and polyamorous loving that your culture is full of must be so draining." Spencer nods as he completes his sentiment. Derek kisses him on the cheek and clearly agrees. "Yeah, um, Kev, you need to chill the heck out man. This energy you keep on bringing over to all three of them- and us- it's really uncool dude." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Clooney is a five year old Golden Doodle and Skyward is a four year old Bassett Shepherd.

**Author's Note:**

> Morgan has two dogs: Clooney and Skyward.


End file.
